As a tool that a pedestrian holds the tool to use like a cane, travels forward with the pedestrian, and rests like a cane with an operation, such a tool has been provided with a wheel as a mechanism of traveling forward with the pedestrian. In this case, it has been preferable to provide such a tool with two wheels, in order to allow the tool to travel forward steadily. In addition, in order to make the tool rest like a cane, a rubber tip like a tip of a cane has pressed against the ground (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1 and 2).